In the traditional pixel unit of a display device, the gate line and the transparent electrode (ITO) located thereon form a storage capacitor (Cst). The storage capacitor can be used to improve the aperture ratio of the display device.
However, the storage capacitor will become a capacitive load of the gate line that will increase the Resistance-Capacitance Delay (RC delay) of the scanning signal of the gate line.
In order to reduce the RC delay, the storage capacitance needs to be decreased. A technological solution for decreasing the storage capacitance is to reduce the effective area of the gate line and the transparent electrode (the overlapping portion of the gate line and the transparent electrode).
In carrying out the process, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problems:
In the process, the change of the effective area of the storage capacitor has higher requirements. The problems of the position not being exposed (the exposure position changed) or the lack of etch uniformity will result in failure to achieve accurately changing the effective area of the storage capacitor.
Therefore, the technological solution for decreasing the effective area of the storage capacitor can't effectively achieve the technical effect of decreasing the storage capacitance.
It is therefore necessary to provide a new technological solution to solve the above technical problems.